Por suerte no fue tan tarde
by TMpasion
Summary: Lily se le declara a Scorpious, pero este no estaba listo para ella y la rechaza, sera muy tarde cuando se de cuenta de su error o tendrá una oportunidad con la nueva Lily.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que lo vio tenía 11 años, fue justo antes de empezar Hogwarts, él había ido a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones a su casa, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, Albus, y aunque suene un cliché se enamore a primera vista, no podía estar en la misma habitación que él sin sonrojarse y tartamudear.

Siempre fue invisible para él o solo la hermanita de su mejor amigo, la nenita que de chica los seguía para jugar con ellos y ellos ignoraban, esa actitud la enervaba simplemente tenían un año más que ella y se hacían los muy maduros como para jugar con la niñita, como ellos la llamaban.

Y aunque para muchos sería una locura declararse a alguien que siempre te menosprecia o pasa de ti como si fueras una pared ella lo hizo, no por nada era de la casa de los valientes, a los 14 se le había declarado, él tenía 15, apenas logró dejar de tartamudear en su presencia fue y se declaró y eso fue lo peor que podía haber hecho.

_Flashback_

- Scorpious… ehh tiene un minuto- le dijo cuándo lo encontró solo por el pasillo.

- Si, dime Lilian que necesitas-como odiaba que le digan asi pero el parecía no darse cuenta de la cara que ponía cada vez que nombraba su nombre completo, a cualquier otro le hubiera mandado una maldición moco-murciélago que le enseño su mamá solo por mencionarlo, pero como era él lo dejó pasar.

- Scorpious… tú me gustas y... quería saber…. Si…. Quería salir conmigo a Hogsmade- Decir esto le había costado por lo menos 5 minutos entre que vacilaba y no encontraba las palabras.

Ella sabía que era muy difícil que aceptara, él podía tener a la chica que quisiera, a parte que para ese momento ella no era muy agraciada, físicamente no se había desarrollado mucho, su pelo era indomable y lo único que ella amaba de su cuerpo eran sus ojos pero estaban tapados por su pelo, pero jamás pensó que él la iba a rechazar con tan poco tacto.

Enseguida termino el empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- De verdad piensas que saldría contigo, eres muy chica y no estoy para hacer de niñera, además de que apenas puedes hablar conmigo sin tartamudear y sonrojarte, además mírate a un espejo y luego a mí, ya es hora de que olvides este estúpido enamoramiento que tienes por mi desde que me conociste- dijo apenas calmo su ataque de risa y cuando termino de hablar se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Fin flashback_

Eso la había destrozado, ella que siempre había tenido una sonrisa en el rostro, que siempre andaba riendo, haciendo bromas a sus amigos y familiares, había perdido su personalidad, se había deprimido como nunca en su vida, tardo una semana en salir de la habitación y meses en volver a reír, él había destruido toda su autoestima. El que había logrado sacarla de ese estado había sido su mejor amigo, Matthew Dean, pero le decía Matty de cariño y el la llamaba Lilu, ya que según él tenía que llamarme de un modo que nadie más me llamara y como todos le llamaban Lily, él tuvo que inventar algo. Matty pudo hacer lo que nadie más pudo hacer, hacerla volver a reír y regresar su personalidad, él era el único que sabía que había pasado con Scorpious, ya que Lily prefirió no contárselo a su familia porque eran muy sobreprotectores con ella y si sabían cómo Scorpious la había tratado, el rubio estaría en un gran problema.

Pero ese episodio le había dado la pauta de que necesitaba cambiar y así lo hizo, ese verano habló con su mamá y ella le contó que con su papá le había pasado lo mismo y que la tía Hermione le había dado el consejo de que tenía que cambiar, que empezará a salir con otros chicos, que buscara su propia confianza para mostrarse tal cual es. Y ella siguió ese consejo, cambió, empezó a arreglarse el cabello, su ropa cambió de holgada a una poco más ajustada, sus deseadas curvas aparecieron exactamente ese verano y aprendió a maquillarse aunque ella prefería siempre estar al natura y sus tan amados ojos recuperaron su brillo y ahora con su cabello rojo arreglado y brillante estos se notaban más, para finales del verano hasta a ella le costaba reconocerse.

Además ese verano cuando vino Scorpious a su casa ella se fue a la de Matty para no cruzárselo antes de verlo tenía que recuperar completamente su confianza y todavía seguía un poco resentida con él por el modo que la trato podría haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

Scorpious por otro lado, se sentía un poco culpable por el modo en que la trató, él sabía que Lilian había estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció y es que ella era demasiado obvia pero jamás pensó que se animaría a declararse y si es que ni siquiera podía hablar en frente de él, además de que era más chica que él y aunque tenía una lindura natural quedaba opacada por su desarreglo, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla así, encima de que ella no dijo nada de lo que él le había dicho a su familia y se lo agradecía porque sabía que si no habría tenido un grave problema con todos sus primos y hermanos, asi que pensaba disculparse cuando encontrara un momento en el verano cuando el pasaba unos días en casa.

Cuando llegó y ella no salió a saludarlo por educación como siempre no le pareció raro después de todo se había portado como un cretino, si le pareció raro que ninguno de los señores Potter dijera nada aunque lo dejo pasar pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena y ella no bajo a cenar no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, es que pensaba no salir de su cuarto mientras él estuviera, sin embargo la Señora Potter cuando lo vio observar la silla vacía de Lily le dijo que se había ido unos días a lo de un amigo y ahí él supo que se fue para evitarlo y eso lo molestó, no supo porque pero fue así, supuso que fue la culpa por no poder disculparse.

Ese año fue una revelación para todos, Lily Potter era una completa hermosura, cuando llegó de la mano de Matty al andén nadie la reconoció pero cuando se acercó a su familia todos cayeron en cuenta, las chicas la miraban con envidia porque si se veía hermosa sin una gota de maquillaje como seria maquillada y arreglada y los chicos con deseo, como había escondido tanto tiempo semejante cuerpo, Scorpious estaba en ese grupo, que idiota se sentía prácticamente le había dicho fea y ella era hermosa.

Lily caminó segura hasta su familia que estaban Scorpious tomada de la mano con Matty, ella quería presentárselo a sus padres ya que aunque lo conocían por lo que ella les contaba no los había presentado formalmente. Se acercó y abrazó a su mamá y después a su papá y beso en la mejilla a sus hermanos y a Scorpious, todo sin sonrojarse ni una sola vez y dejó a todos sorprendidos porque ella nunca se había acercado tanto a Scorpious siempre lo saludaba con una "hola" mirándose los pies.

Scorpious seguía impactado, no le podía sacar los ojos de encima y cuando pensó que ella lo ignoraría ella se acerca y lo besa, lo besa en la mejilla nunca se había atrevido a tanto y sin sonrojarse, y el chico que estaba al lado de ella tampoco dejaba de observarla y tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara que le daba ganas de sacársela de un golpe porque la observaba tanto.

- Mamá, Papá él es Matthew, Matty para mí, mi mejor amigo- lo presentó ella a sus padres dándose miradas cómplices con Matty a la hora de decir su nombre.

- Señor y Señora Potter un placer- les dejo dándoles su mano

-Matthew o prefieras que te digan Matty- pregunto el Señor Potter

- Matthew me gusta más, la única que me dice Matty es Lilu- dijo él mirando de nuevo a Lily y tomando su mano.

- Entonces Matthew un gusto y gracias por cuidar a Lily estos días- dijo la Señora Potter

- No es problema, gracias a ustedes por dejarla venir- En ese momento sonó el timbre de partida del tren- Bueno nos vemos, ven Lilu dame que te ayudo con tu maleta-

Lily se despidió de sus padres y siguió a Matty hasta el tren para encontrar un compartimiento vacío.

Mientras tanto Scorpious estaba impactado, seguía en shock, "Lilu", "Matty", no sonrojos, no tartamudeos es que lo había olvidado tan rápido o es que ya le gustaba su mejor amigo, no lo podía creer, seguía sintiendo culpa por lo que le dijo y pensaba que tal vez el cambio se debía a él pero lo trato como uno más de la familia, no lo ignoro pero tampoco le dio un trato especial como siempre y eso lo hacía sentirse incomodo como si le faltara algo además de sentir enojo o furia contra el chico que se encontraba con Lilian como si él le estuviera robando algo que le pertenecía, no entendía que le pasaba.

El año pasó tranquilo, los chicos cuando vieron que Matthew solo era el amigo de Lily la empezaron a invitar a salir y ella aceptaba algunos a otros no, pero siempre tenía alguien con quien pasear en Hogsmade o por los alrededores del lago, Matty siempre estaba con ella excepto en sus citas, obviamente, pero seguían siendo los amigos de siempre aunque muchos dijeran que ahí había más que una simple amistad porque siempre que estaban juntos iban o agarrados de la mano o abrazados o riendo o simplemente hablando aunque ellos sabían que lo suyo era solo amistad una muy unida amistad ya que en el fondo Lily seguía enamorada de Scorpious pero intentaba que eso no la afectará, si ese amor estaba destinado a ser sucedería y sino ella lo olvidaría y quedaría como el recuerdo de su primer amor, pero ya no se sonrojaba con él, ni tartamudeaba al hablar, es más ya no la afectaba como antes o al menos había aprendido a disimularlo porque por dentro cada vez que lo tenía cerca o sentía su mirada sobre ella era un manojo de nervios.

Scorpious estaba desorientado buscaba encontrarse con Lily, en cualquier lugar, buscando excusas para hablarle, para que ella se sonrojé o empiece a tartamudear pero ella parecía lo había olvidado, más que él se le acercará ella lo ignoraba y después estaban todos esos buitres que se la acercaban, la furia que sentía en el interior cada vez que la veía con alguien era increíble. Él había logrado disculparse más o menos a mitad de año pero esa charla no resulto como él hubiera querido.

_Flashback_

- Lilian, espera necesito hablar contigo- le gritó una vez que la había visto sola caminando por la orilla del lago

- Scorpious, odio que me digan Lilian, por favor dime Lily- le aclaró ella ya era hora de que él lo supiera- Dime que necesitas-

- Ehh, ah sí, quería disculparme por cómo te traté la última vez que hablamos- le dijo, toda su vida la llamó así y ahora se viene a enterar que lo odia, por dios que pasaban la mitad de los veranos con ella y no pudo darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- Scorpious la última vez que hablamos fue porque tropezaste conmigo y ya te disculpaste- le contesto ella sin entender el motivo por el que le hablaba.

- No eso fue hace una semana técnicamente hablamos ayer cuando te pedí que me pasaras el jugo de calabaza… pero no hablaba de eso, yo lo decía por cómo te traté cuando te me declaraste-

- No te preocupes Scorpious yo ya lo olvide, tenías razón aunque podrías haber usado un poco más de tacto- Mintió ella aunque no pudo hacer la aclaración final.

- Si me porte como un cretino y no lo merecías-

- Ya olvídalo para mi… - y fue interrumpida por un gritó

- LILU!- llegaba Matty corriendo.

Cuando estaba al lado paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y miró fijamente a Scorpious, no le gustaba que él estuviera cerca de ella, no quería que la lastimaran más, la última vez él tuvo que recoger lo pedazos que quedaron no iba a permitir que la volviera a lastimar más cuando notaba que él se empezaba a interesar en ella, él no era despistado y había notado como él la buscaba con cualquier excusa o siempre la estaba mirando o apretaba los puños cuando ella estaba cerca de cualquier chico o incluso el mismo.

- Perdón interrumpo- dijo porque habían quedado en silencio

- No, no te preocupes, te estaba buscando porque quería comentarte que salió una nueva escoba de Quidditch y… bueno vamos que te cuento mientras comemos, adiós Scorpious no te preocupes yo ya lo supere- le dijo mientras caminaban con Matty hacia el gran comedor.

Y Scorpious quedaba como una estatua al lado del lago.

_Fin flashback_

"ya lo supere" le había dicho, eso quería decir que ya no estaba enamorada de él, eso tendría que alegrarlo ya no la tendría atrás buscándolo o no habría más silencios incomodos entre ellos y podrían conversar, pero lo molestaba saber que ella lo había olvidado tan fácil.

Pero se dio cuenta que le pasaba cuando la vio besarse con un chico hacia finales del año, ese probablemente no fuera su primer beso pero si el primero que él la veía y saber que otro se lo había robado lo enervaba pensar que él podría haber sido su primer beso y lo desperdicio y cuando se enteró por Albus que ella estaba de novia con ese tal Mike, le sentó como una patada en el hígado pero le sirvió para darse cuenta que él se había enamorado de ella. Dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y eso fue lo que le pasó a él, ella siempre estuvo para él y por eso él interpretó que ella siempre estaría que nunca se iría pero cuando ella ya no estaba él se dio cuenta de que la quería pero si es que había que darle el premio al más estúpido hasta la había rechazado, pero la recuperaría, la volvería a enamorar y estarían juntos, no la pensaba dejar ir.

Dejaría que terminara el año y empezaría en vacaciones cuando estuviera en su casa, solo esperaba que esta vez ella si se quedara.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin embargo cuando llegó el momento y ella no estaba en su casa se desilusionó y después pensó que se encontraría con su amiguito y eso le enervó la sangre, parecía que tendría un basilisco encerrado dentro de él, ese chico no le caía bien qué necesidad tenía de estar abrazándola todo el tiempo, tomándola de la mano, pasaban los veranos juntos por lo que le comentaba Albus y eso le parecía raro como es que Albus y James aceptaran tan bien que su hermanita fuera a la casa de un chico y se quedara a dormir o simplemente estuvieran tan juntos todo el tiempo, cuando ella estuvo de novia con ese tal Mike, lo habían amenazado minino tres veces al día, por suerte ella se había dado cuenta de que era un idiota y lo había cortado ahora solo le faltaba darse cuenta que seguía enamorada de él y él sería la persona más feliz en el planeta tierra, pero tenía que venir su amiguito y arruinar sus planes, pero el aprovecharía el tiempo y hablaría con Albus, él estaba enamorado de su hermana pero no quería tener problemas con su amigo.

Asi que a dos días de haber llegado lo encaró.

- Albus necesito hablar contigo- le dijo, la verdad es que estaba muerto de miedo.

- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no te voy a matar parece como si estuvieras a punto de enfrentarte a un basilisco, lo único que puede afectarme a tal punto es que me digas que te gusta mi hermana- Y el palideció, Albus ya sabía lo que le venía a decir él no era tonto y cualquier que tuviera ojos se daría cuenta, y al principio lo quiso matar pero después vio que si la quería además de haber tenido las agallas de venir a hablar primero con él antes de abordarla, pero eso no evitaba que se divirtiera un poco a su costa.

- Es…. Que veras… Albus…. Te juro que yo no lo busqué…. Simplemente sucedió… y te juró que la voy a cuidar y que de verdad la quiero…- Su cabeza era un revoltijo de palabras, no siempre le decías a tu mejor amigo que estabas enamorado de su hermana pequeña.

- Respira, Scor, no entiendo de quién te enamoraste, de Rose, eso va a estar difícil sabes que está loca por Lorcan- Por dentro se estaba matando de risa.

- Por supuesto que no me enamoré de Rose, me enamoré de… Lily- dijo su nombre en un susurro.

-¿De quién? perdón es que me pareció escuchar Lily-

- Es que eso dije- Scorpious no sabía dónde mirar, ya había planeado todas las rutas de escape posible.

- De Lily, es que alguien además de mi hermanita tiene ese nombre, tienes que presentármela- La cara de Scorpious no tenía precio, lo que más deseaba Albus en ese momento era una grabadora Muggle para atesorar ese recuerdo, Gracias a Merlín que existían los pensaderos.

- No, habló de esa Lily… de tu hermanita- Después de eso se produjo un silencio de sepulcro.

-Ya lo sabía y prefiero tenerte a vos de cuñado antes de que a cualquier idiota que ande tras mi hermanita- dijo Albus con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabias?- Scorpious estaba desconcertado.

- Eres demasiado obvio y lento porque no te le declaras si sabes que mi hermana está loca por ti desde que te conoció-

- Si ya lo sabias para que me hiciste sufrir tanto recién, pensé que cuando te lo dijera ibas a querer matarme-

- Eres mi mejor amigo, no te mataría, excepto que la hagas sufrir, una lagrima Scor y dile adiós a la vida-

- La amó, Al, no la quiero lastimar… aunque creo que ya lo hice- necesitaba ser sincero con su mejor amigo.

- Espera, cómo que ya la hiciste sufrir, habla- Albus se estaba inquietando y si era lo que él pensaba Scorpious estaría en problemas, sabía que el cambio de su hermana no había sido por nada

Scorpious le contó lo que había pasado cuando ella se le había declaro no ahorró detalles, le dijo cada palabra, cada gesto y aunque Albus si intentó matarlo y lo insultó de arriba abajo, lo perdonó porque su hermanita se la había de vuelto muy bien, él la menosprecio y ella le demostró que no se dejaría pisar por nadie, sí que era de armas temer.

- La jodiste bien jodida, Scor, no te va a ser tan fácil si hay algo que tiene mi hermana es orgullo y no te va aceptar tan fácil, aunque se muera de amor por vos-

- Ya lo sé, pero la voy a reconquistar, voy a demostrarle que fui un idiota y uno muy grande-

- Y yo te voy a ayudar-

Así que pasaron los días restantes planeando que hacer, habían decidido que Scorpious tenía que ser claro e irle de frente a Lily, decirle que la quería y la quería reconquistar, aceptar su error, volver a pedirles disculpas y todos los días entregarle un detalle, ya sea una flor, una notita, un piropo, cualquier qué cosa que le sumara puntos, mientras Albus se encargaría de que todos los babosos que estaban atrás de su hermanita pusieran el freno de mano y no se le acercaran, sabían que muchos no harían caso pero ellos se ocuparían de que nadie se acercará demasiado a Lily, Scorpious también dijo que había que advertirle a su amiguito pero Albus le dijo que no había porque preocuparse por él, que con Lily solo eran amigos, Scorpious no quedó muy convencido pero cuando Albus le dijo que si pensaba que él dejaría a su hermanita ir a la casa de un chico si supiera que este no tiene segunda intenciones y eso dejó a Scorpious sin argumentos.

Y asi llego el primero de septiembre y era de volver a Hogwarts, Lily volvió a aparecer de la mano de Matty, se despidió de su familia, acompaño a Matty a despedirse de la suya y juntos abordaron el tren. Por otro lado Scorpious se despidió de los señores Potter, de su familia y junto a Albus se encaminaron hacia el tren, Scorpious tenía pensado ir a hablar con Lily ese mismo día pero Albus lo convenció de que esperara al menos hasta estar de Hogwarts asi que Scorpious cedió pensando que su amigo conocería mejor a su hermana que él, al menos por el momento.

Una semana había pasado desde que empezaron Hogwarts, y él no había esperado ni al segundo día para hablar con Lily.

Flashback

Lily iba caminando por un pasillo vacío, apurada porque había de quedado encontrarse con Matty e iba a llegar tarde, pero pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia el interior de un aula. Primero se asustó y ya estaba tratando de encontrar su varita para maldecir al cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla, hasta que un olor a menta inundó sus fosas nasales y cayó en cuenta de que una sola persona en todo el castillo tenía ese olor y era justó el que aunque no lo reconociera hacia latir su corazón como un tren. Siempre que sus pensamientos tomaban ese rumbo ella se recordaba que los tenía que olvidar, que su historia con Scorpious solo sería una de conocidos o hasta amigos lejanos, debía olvidar esos sentimientos y seguir adelante, volver a enamorarse.

- No te asustes, Lily, solo quiero hablar- Dijo Scorpious antes de sacarle la mano de la boca para que tenía puesta para que no gritara.

-Y para eso me tenía que encerrar en un aula y darme un susto de muerte, era más fácil que vengas a hablar conmigo directamente-

- Es que no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, lo que tengo para decirte es muy importante, y si te lo decía por los pasillos o en los jardines, seguro nos interrumpirán- Aclaró Scorpious

- ¿Qué es tan importante que casi me secuestras?- Tal vez estaba exagerando pero estar a solas con Scorpious y él estando tan cerca de ella no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Necesito que no me interrumpas- Lily asintió dándole a entender que no hablaría-El día que te me declaraste cometí el peor error en mi vida al rechazarte y al tratarte de esa forma, pero también sé que fue bueno de alguna extraña manera, sé que te herí como nadie pudo haberlo hecho…

- Scor…-

- Pero me sirvió para madurar, no era que tu no eras buena para mi sino que yo no era bueno para ti, era un infantil que solo te iba a herir, un orgullos que cambiaba de chica como de medias y que no conocía el amor o al menos no se daba cuenta de él. El verano siguiente a eso, cuando fui a tu casa, esperaba poder disculparme y dejar de sentir ese sentimiento que sentía desde que dije esas horribles palabras, pensé que era culpa más tarde me di cuenta de que era miedo a perder algo importante, cuando no bajaste a saludarme me sentí terrible, tan mal te había hecho que ni verme podías, luego tu mamá me explicó que te habías ido a lo de un amigo y eso hizo hervir mi sangre, pero seguía sin comprender que me pasaba, todo fue peor en cuanto te vi entrar en anden de la mano de tu amigo, te veías increíble, nada quedaba de esa chica insegura, te plantaste ante mí y tu familia y me demostraste que yo no regiría tu vida, y me sentí un tarado te trate de fea y tú eras todo una hermosura, tan cálida, pero por supuesto no fui el único en darme cuanta y tus pretendientes empezaron a caer como peces en agua, no entendía que me pasaba, todo era tan distinto a como siempre fue, no había más sonrojos, tartamudeos, parecía que me habías olvidado, y yo sentía que había perdido algo que no sabía que poseía, ese sentimiento lo atribuí a la culpa, y en cuanto tuve oportunidad me decidí a pedirte perdón, aunque las cosas no salieron como pensé, y tu volviste a demostrarme que yo ya no te importaba-

- De verdad, Scorpious, no es necesario- Lily intentó pararlo tenía miedo de continuar con esa charla y volver a romperse.

- Si Lily, es necesario, y después de todo esto yo sabía sin saber que me pasaba, te buscaba con la mirada, quería encontrarte por los pasillo, quería cualquier excusa para hablarte, me molestaba cualquier chico que te rondara cerca, quería de vuelta tus sonrojos y tartamudeos pero para mí, siempre para mí, y fui bastante lento, por fin supe que me pasaba cuando te vi besarte con ese tal Mike y pensé que ese debía ser yo, que tu primer beso podría haber sido yo si no hubiera sido tan idiota, ahí comprendí el dicho uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pensé que tu amor era mío y que siempre estaría cuando ya no lo tuve fue que me die cuenta de que lo necesitaba, me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti- Listo lo había dicho se había expuesto como nunca, pero si eso hacía que recupere a Lily bienvenido sea.

- Scorpious, no sé qué decirte…- Literalmente estaba sin palabras, nunca esperaba algo así, y aunque una parte estaba que rebotaba de alegría, la otra estaba aterrada de que la volvieran a lastimar.

-No digas nada, sé que te lastimé y que no merezco una segunda oportunidad pero me la voy a ganar, no sé si todavía sientes algo por mí pero voy a enamorarte de nuevo, voy a lograr que confíes en mí y sepas que mis sentimientos son sinceros y no es solo un capricho- Bien lo había hecho, ahora empezaba el todo o nada.

Scorpious terminó de hablar y se marchó, sabía que ella necesitaba pensar en silencio y poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden.

Lily pasó dos horas más en esa aula, no sabía si podría darle una oportunidad aunque su corazón lo pidiera con todas su fuerzas su cabeza le decía que no, que no se deje engañar.

Fin flashback

Y Scorpious cumplió con su palabra, día tras día durante los dos meses siguientes, le demostró a Lily que la amaba de verdad, empezó con pequeños gestos, una flor, una cartita, un poema, pequeñeces, pero todo el día le daba algo. Hasta que luego de esos dos meses se animó y le pidió salir. Él estaba con Albus cuando la vio sentada bajo un árbol en los jardines del castillo, apenas la vio supo que era el momento, no podía esperar más, asi que corrió hasta ella.

-Lily!- grito.

- Scorpious…- respondió ella levantando la cabeza.

- Lily, necesito preguntarte algo, y sé que estas en todo tu derecho de negarte, asi que si aceptas hazlo porque de verdad quieras no por compromiso, te juro que lo voy a entender, pero no me rendiré y lo seguiré intentando-

- Scorpious, respira y habla claro que no entiendo nada-

- Lily, te gustaría ir a Hogsmade conmigo?- y lo dijo, se animó, así como ella se había animado años atrás él ahora se lo pedía a ella y sabía que llevaba las de perder.

-Yo…- No sabía que contestar, por un lado seguía amando a Scorpious igual o más de lo que lo amaba antes pero tenía mucho miedo de volver a salir lastimada.

- Entiendo que digas no, yo en tu lugar tampoco perdonaría a alguien que me lastimo tanto, pero lo voy a seguir intentando hasta que me digas si-

- Me encantaría ir contigo- El que no arriesga no gana dicen y ella no iba a tener miedo, aparte se notaba que Scorpious estaba sufriendo.

-Ya yo sabía que te ibas a negar… espera… Diiste si?... Dijiste si….dijo si!- y la abrazó

- jajajaja- Le daría una segunda oportunidad

- Te amo- soltó Scorpious de sopetón

- qué?-

- Eso Lily, que te amo y sé que soy un apurado y por lo menos tendría que esperar a nuestra primera cita pero no puedo acallarme más, te amo-

- Scorpious… Yo también te amo pero por favor vallamos lento- Lo había dicho para que seguir negándolo.

- De verdad? Me amas, después de lo que te dije?-

-Si Scorpious, te amo- Y lo besó.

Ya de nada servía seguir negando, él le había demostrado que la amaba y ella quería intentarlo, después si salía lastimada ya se las arreglaría pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad ni seguir desperdiciando tiempo de poder estar juntos, la vida es tan corta y ella quería disfrutarla.


End file.
